Holy Rome Wakes Up
by JCScannell
Summary: We finally find out what happened to Holy Rome, when he wakes up in 2012. NOTICE: This is an alternate ending to my other story; "Holy Rome? Who's That?". However, it can be read by itself. Rated T for sad feels. Not Yaoi! (The cover pic is somewhat irrelevant...)
1. Waking Up

**Hello! This story was written as an alternate ending to my other story; "Holy Rome? Who's That?". But it's perfectly fine to read this on it's own! The main difference being that HRE and Germany are different people.**

** The story takes place in 2012-ish, with Holy Rome's memory starting right after he is defeated, but not killed, by France. He was slowly being wrapped in a darkness, which he discovered to be him falling into himself, almost losing his mind. His last thoughts were of the girl Italy, and how he wished he could have seen her one last time. The darkness crept until he was completely pulled in, and he blacked out.**

**I do not own Hetalia! If I did, then Chibitalia and Italy would be different people. Making Chibitalia a girl, and ending up with HRE!**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

_ 1. Waking Up_

_Holy Rome_

* * *

I felt something strange inside of me. It felt as if I was frozen, and I was just starting to melt. The warmth was fuzzy and strange. Along with the warmth came a light. It felt as though it started in my feet and moved it's way into my head, and in my eyes. The light, like the warmth, was fuzzy and gradual.

I opened my eyes, just barely. There was a bright light, and my head felt as it weighed a ton. The light was so bright. I couldn't keep my eyes open, they drooped, and I slipped back into my mind.

When I opened them once more, my head felt a little lighter, my body warmer. I was able to keep my eyes open longer. I was able to look around.

I was in a white room, with a bright light in the ceiling. How did the light get there? It was too bright to be a chandelier. It looked like sunlight. Could there be a hole in the roof?

I was on some kind of cot. I had strange strands attached to my arms. Was someone trying to hold me down? I looked to where the strands connected. They were strange square shapes with strange colored lights. Not normal candles.

Where in the world was I? Just then, a young woman came in the room looking at a sheet of paper. But what in the world was she wearing? She had long green pants, with a matching tunic that was much too short. Not at all what a woman should be wearing.

She looked up at me, and gasped. "How…" She said breathlessly. She walked over to me. She looked from me, to her paper, to the strange lights, and back again. She looked as if she saw a ghost. I needed to know what was happening.

I tried to find my voice. "_Eh_…" Was all I could make out. I tried again. "_Excuse_…" She then straightened up some.

"I'll be right back." She informed me. Then she left. I couldn't take it anymore, my eyelids were so heavy. I let them fall.

I awoke again. I was still in the strange room. There was a man in front of me. He wore what appeared to be a suit, but it looked strange. Instead of a proper jacket, he had on a long white coat. He wore several things off his neck, and his heels were lacking. He wore very large spectacles. He had graying hair combed back, and a short beard.

He came next to my cot. "How are you feeling, son?" He asked me. _Son?_ _Did he just call me that?_ Judging by how much he grayed, I'd say he isn't a nation face. We don't age like that. I was probably much older than him. Although, I probably do look like just a boy to him. I decided to let it go.

I struggled for the words. "_I_…"

"Oh, I bet you're thirsty." The man said. "Here, drink this." He handed me a glass of water. I managed to sit up, and accept the drink. But I was shocked at how cold it was! I pulled my hand away at first, but then stretched my hand to take the drink.

The water felt amazing going down my throat. It felt as if I was dying of thirst. I drank half of the glass, stopped to breathe, and downed the rest. I sat the glass down on the table next to my cot.

"Feel better?" The man asked. I noticed now that the man had an accent similar to Austria. He could be Austrian, I suppose. I nodded, and cleared my throat.

"Yes. Thank you." My voice still felt thin and weak, but atleast I could talk. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital."

"Why?" I was confused. What had happened? My memory was hazy.

"You don't remember?" The man asked. "Well, I suppose it has been a… _Long,_ time. I suppose you might not remember." He smiled at me, and held out his hand. "I'm Doctor Wolfgang. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I returned his handshake. "Holy Roman Empire." I said.

"Oh I know who you are." The doctor replied enthusiasticly. "And might I say, you are a fascinating case."

"Um… Thanks?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well, you know your name, that's good." The doctor started. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Yes." I replied. "I'm the nation face. I have an older brother Prussia. I was in a war with…" Then it suddenly came to me what had happened. The memories hit like a wave. I leaned over and held my head.

"Holy Roman Empire? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I assured . "I was just remembering some painful things." He nodded sympathetically. "I remember I was fighting France. And he… Killed me? No… That's not right…"

"You weren't killed." He said. "But you were close." I looked down at myself then. I appeared to be in nothing but a thin tunic. How improper. I pulled the collar aside to look at my chest. Then at my arms, and felt my head. I wasn't bandaged or bruised. I felt fine. "I don't understand." I told the doctor, who was watching me carefully.

He seemed wary of telling me, but he did. "After you were hurt by France, you were in very bad shape. They were able to patch you up, but… You were all but gone. You've been in comatose."

I didn't understand. "Coma… Comatose?" I asked, not familiar with the word.

He nodded. "Asleep. You've been asleep for a very long time." I didn't like the sound of that. I really didn't.

"How long?" I asked. "How long was I asleep?" The doctor looked at me sadly.

"Several hundred years." He said. "Almost a thousand, to be precise. It's the year two thousand and twelve."

I couldn't believe this. A thousand years? I've been asleep, for a thousand years? Is that why everything looked so different? What about my brother? And… Italy! What happened to Italy? I hope she's okay.

"Wait," I said. "What about my nation? The Holy Roman Empire? How is it doing?"

He just looked at me. "Your land is not as you knew it. The people lived on, but it evolved. It's not the same country. I'm sorry."

_My land never grew?_ I thought. _So does that mean… That _I_ never grew?_ I looked at my hands again. They looked the same as I remembered them. But of course, I was small. I touched my face, wondering if it felt different. The skin was soft, the chin round. My hair is longer than it was. Almost to shoulders.

The doctor, realizing what I was doing, pulled something shiny out of his pocket. It seemed to be a miniature mirror, just smaller than the man's head. He handed it to me. I hesitated, but took it my hands. I held it up to my face.

Sure enough, the face in the mirror was very young. Just as young as it looked a thousand years ago. I looked like a ten year old human, at the very most.

"I know you're having a hard time with this," The doctor said. "But I need to perform a few tests to make sure that you are healthy. Can I do that?" I nodded.

In one of the tests, he had me look into a strange light coming from a small tube in his hand. There were various other strange tests, none that I am familiar with.

"By the way," said while putting a stick on my tongue. "We called your brother. He should be here soon."

_My brother? Prussia? He's still alive? I get to see him?_ I was so happy, I had to fight back the tears.

I can hardly wait!

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey! Okay, here it is! **

**I don't actually know when HRE fell, so I totally made it up. Either way, it helped the story! I hope, anyways... Please review!**


	2. A Call

_2. A Call_

_Italy_

_Germany's house_

* * *

Hello, my name is North Italy Veneziano. Or just Italy. A very long time ago, I lost my best friend. Or rather, he disappeared. But I won't get into that.

Right now, Japan and I are hanging out at Germany's house! I suggested that we play Yahtzee, so that's what we were doing! I was winning, with Germany as the sore loser. He kept yelling at the dice, blaming them.

"STUPID DICE!" Germany yelled. "STUPID BOARD! You're all out to get me!"

"Um, Germany-san," Japan said. "I don't think it's the games fault."

"What did you say?" Germany asked, fire in his eyes. "If it's not the game's fault, then who's is it?"

"Uh…" Japan didn't want Germany to be mad at him. He was scary. "I think you should blame Italy-san. He's the experienced player."

"Veh! It's not my fault!" I protested. "I didn't know you were bad at board games!" Germany glared at me. "What! What did I do?"

Just then, Germany's big brother Prussia burst into the room, cell phone in hand. "West!" He cried. "West come on, we have to go!"

Germany sighed. "What is it now, Brother?"

"I just got a call!" Prussia replied. "It's that Austrian hospital!"

Germany stood up. "What's wrong?"

"It's our brother!" He said. "He's awake!"

"What!?" Germany exclaimed.

"Nani?" Japan said.

"Veh? You have another brother, Germany?" I asked.

"Yes." Germany said. "I'll explain it later. But right now I have to go. You guys can stay here if you like, but I've got to go!"

"Come on West!" Prussia called. They both ran for the door.

"Germany!" Japan and I both called. But he was already gone.

"I hope everything's alright." Japan said. I wonder who their brother is. Do you know, Italy? You've known Germany longer."

"No," I replied. "I don't know. We'll just have to wait."

"Hai." Japan agreed. "What should we do until then?"

"Hmm…" I thought about it, long and hard. "Ah! How about I make some pasta?"

Japan sighed. "Okay."


	3. An Awkrard Reunion

_3. An Awkward Reunion_

_Holy Roman Empire_

_Austrian Hospital_

* * *

After he finished taking the tests, I was allowed to clean myself up. But I wasn't used to the methods that I was shown.

For instance. First was the toilet, then the shower then brushing my teeth. All of which, I didn't use in my time. Atleast, not in the way that I was showed now.

After I cleaned up, I ordered "room service". I didn't know what most of the menu was, so I went with steak and potatoes. They weren't bad. The doctor was talking to me while I ate. He asked me about this and that. But not long into my meal, there was a knock on the door.

The doctor stood and answered the door. "There's a visitor." I heard a nurse say. The doctor looked at me.

"What do you say?" He asked me. "Ready for visitors?" I nodded.

The doctor and nurse stepped aside to let a man through. He was very tall, with a royal blue uniform, and a cross pendant. I didn't recognize him at first, but I knew him as soon as I saw the white hair and red eyes. The albino looks of my brother.

"Prussia!" I exclaimed. I can't believe it! My brother! His uniform was very different from when I last saw him. And could he have gotten taller?

He grinned huge and rushed over to my cot. He hugged me, half sitting on the mattress. I returned his hug.

"_I missed you…"_ He whispered.

"I'm sorry." I said. I didn't know why I was apologizing. I just knew I was happy to see him. "What's happened? How are you?" I asked.

He pulled away. "I've been fine." He said. "But, there's something you should know."

"Really?" I asked. "What is it?"

"There's another member in our family."

"W-What?"

"Yes." Prussia said. "We have a baby brother." He turned his head toward the door. "Oi, West! Get in here already!" _What? Little brother?_ _A new nation? _I expected someone younger than me to come in. So I was very surprised when the huge man came shyly into the room.

He was muscular, and very tall, taller than Prussia. He had slicked back blond hair, and piercing blue eyes. And he was most certainly older than me. Physically, atleast. He reminded me of… Myself.

He was still standing awkwardly by the door. "Oh come on," Prussia urged. "Come meet your big brother." The big man, my little brother, came to sit in a chair next to the bed. I was having trouble reading his face.

"Hello," He said. His accent was thicker than Prussia's. "It's nice to meet you, Holy Roman Empire. My name is Germany."

I smiled at him. He was being too formal. "Hello, Germany." I said. "You can just call me Holy Rome." He smiled back at me, still a bit shy. "Tell me, Germany. How old are you?"

Germany thought for a second. "I came to be not long after your defeat." He said. Ah, so he is a bit older than I expected. "My house was created right where your house used to be. Some people would actually confuse me for you. They would often say that I look just like you. It was awkward for a while…" He trailed off.

"And, have you become a good, strong nation?" I asked. He looked down. Gosh, my little brother was adorable when he was shy. It might be weird, being that he looks older than me, but still.

"Well, I have a past that I'm not completely proud of," He said. "But I'm doing good now. I've been making up for it." I already knew that he was doing good before I asked. I think it's pretty obvious, what with his physique.

I put my hand on his cheek. I was surprised how little my hand looked. "However the circumstance," I said. "I'm glad to have met you, Germany."

He looked at me. "Thank you, Holy Rome." He said.

"Alright!" Prussia yelled. "Group hug!" Prussia reached out and enforced the embrace between the three brothers. After holding us there for about a minute, he released us.

We began talking about this and that. Prussia and Germany ordered drinks, then told me about what had happened over the last thousand years. Eventually, we got to how I came to the hospital.

Prussia started explaining, his face hard "You were fighting. You eventually met the nation face himself." I knew this much. He continued.

"I tried to come and help you, but I was too late. I had found the clearing where you were fighting. You were on your knees, with that man standing in front of you." He said_ that man_ as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. I knew he meant France. "I ran for you, but I was afraid I wouldn't make it. He saw me. Then he…" He paused for a moment, then continued. "He kicked you in the face. You looked right at me just before he did. A little kid-" His voice broke. He took a deep breath, then continued.

"He ran off. I almost went after him. Oh how I wanted to kill him… But I knew that you were my first priority. I went to you, fearing that you were gone. But, somehow, you were still alive. But your wounds were bad. I carried you to the hospital myself. I don't know why he didn't kill you." He looked up at me. "I just know that I'm glad he didn't."

I smiled at him. "As am I."

He smiled back. "Obviously, it hasn't been the same hospital. You switched facilities at least five times, if not more." Prussia said.

I laughed. "Yes, that is something I noticed. So much has changed." I looked over at the large lit up squares. "I still don't understand these things. Most everything, actually." Both of my brothers laughed.

"You'll get used to it." Germany said.

"So, I didn't pull you guys from anything, did !?" I asked them.

"Not really." Germany said. "I was hanging out with some friends, but it wasn't anything important."

"Same here." Prussia said. "Except for the friends part. I was just with my awesome self!"

This concerned me. "Do you still not have friends, Prussia?" I asked. Germany was suppressing laughter, while Prussia turned bright red.

"I have plenty of friends!" Prussia declared.

"Sure you do." Germany said.

"Just because you don't know them, doesn't mean I don't have them." Prussia retorted.

"Is that related to England, and his _special_ friends?" Germany asked.

"All right, that's enough you two." I said.

"Hey, Holy Rome," Germany started. "Who did you know in your time?"

"Hmm, Let's see." I began. "For a while before the war, Austria lived at my house." I heard Germany gasp. "He married a girl named Hungary." I heard Prussia grumble. "Then the Italian twins came." They both looked up at this. I kept going. "The older brother, Romano, was mean, I didn't like him. But he went to live somewhere else before long. But the younger sister, Italy was sweet though."

Germany choked on his coffee. Prussia started giggling. "What?" I asked. "What is it?"

"You know the Italian twins?" Germany asked quietly.

"Yes. I just said that, you silly potato you." I replied.

"And you were talking about… The _sister_?" Germany continued.

"Yes." I said. "She was adorable. She was clumsy, but in an alluring way. I think she was my first love. Still is, to be honest. But it was unrequited. I wanted to confess after the war, but… As you know, I never got the chance." My brothers were quiet for a moment.

"Do you," Germany started. "Remember the sister's full name?"

"Yes," I replied. "I believe it was North Italy Veneziano. Her brother was South Italy Romano."

"And did the sister have a curl off the left side of her head?"

"Yes. Do you know her, Germany?"

He hesitated. "I do know North Italy. I just don't think that it's the same as you remember."

"What's that supposed to mean, Germany?"

"Yeah West," Prussia chimed in. "What do you mean?" Germany glared at Prussia.

"I think Holy Rome needs to meet Italy for himself." Germany said.

"What?" I asked. "That would be great! Could you arrange it?" He nodded.

"I can." Germany replied. "I just have to call Italy. Finish eating while I make the call."

"All right." I said. But I was too excited to eat. Germany pulled something strange from his pocket. It seemed to be a small rectangular… Thing. That was the only way to describe it. He got out of his chair and stood by the window. I was extremely confused. He starting tapping the object, then put it to his ear. He waited a moment, then started talking.

"Hello, Italy?" He said to no one. "It's me. Of course it's Germany! Yes. Yes. No! Calm down! Listen! My brother says he knows you. I wanted to know if you can come to the hospital to meet him. His name? Holy Roman Empire… Of course I'm sure!.. Really? Fine…" He turned toward me. He held up the device.

"Just hold still." He said. I had no idea why, but I did as he said. He tapped the device a bit more, then put it back to his ear. "Did you get it? Yes. Yes! Okay! Okay. Thank you, Italy." He put the device in his pocket and sat back down in his chair.

"Um," I started. "What was all that?"

"What, this? Germany asked, pulling the device from his pocket. "It's called a cell phone. I can use it to communicate to other people who have cell phones or house phones. Then I used it to take a picture of you to send to Italy." He handed the phone to me.

It was a bit bigger than my hand, rectangular, with a large black surface and a circle at the bottom. My brothers began telling me how it worked.

In under an hour, a nurse came in. She checked the machines called "monitors". She then looked at us. "Excuse me sirs," She said. "But there's someone sulking outside of you door."

"What?" Germany asked. He went to the door. He looked out and started yelling. "What are you doing out here? Come in you idiot!" He dragged someone into the room. They were smaller than my brothers, but still tall. Thin, with brown hair. They wore a blue uniform.

"Hey!" The person yelled. "Cut it out! I don't know if I'm ready!" Now I could see the person was a young man. The accent was familiar. Italian?

"Just shut up and get in! You're disturbing the hospital!"

"You started it!" The person stopped struggling when he saw me. He dropped his arms, his mouth agape. Then he ran at me. He practically tackled me, he was hugging me. "Holy Rome!" He shouted. _Who is this person? Do I really know him?_

"Um..." I said. "Who are you?" The man pulled back. He sat on the foot of the bed, facing me. There was plenty of room, me being so small.

"You don't recognize me, Holy Rome?" He asked. "Maybe this will help!" He pulled a white bandana from his pocket, and tied it on his head. "How 'bout now?" I looked at him.

The pieces starting coming together. The accent. The bandana. He had a curl off the left side of his head… It couldn't be… "Brothers," I asked. "Is this person…"

"It is." They both said.

"I-Italy?" I asked.

"You guessed right!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands.

I stared in shock. I was just glad that I didn't eat much...

* * *

**AN:**

**Phew! **

**I know Prussia's attitude is a bit different from usual, but I wanted to show a broken, brotherly Prussia. Don't worry, he gets funnier!**

**I'm in the middle of trying to get the last chapter finished now, so be patient! I'm just having trouble figuring out how to end it.**

**Please review, I'll love you forever!**


	4. Hearts Are Spilled

**Here it is! Thank you for waiting! And thank you for your support! Reviews, favorites, and follows are all like wonderful compliments!**

**I decided to make two more chapters instead of one, because I wrote quite a bit! **

**Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

_4. Hearts Are Spilled_

* * *

"I-Italy?" I asked.

"You guessed right!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"Y-You're Italy? But… You're a boy!" He looked confused.

"Of course I'm a boy. What did you think?"

"I thought… That… You were a girl…"

"What?" He exclaimed. "Well… That's embarrassing…"

"But I…" I couldn't finish. I felt my face heat up. I tried again. "I… I lo-"

"You what, Holy Rome?" Italy asked.

"I had… A… Crush… On you…" I mumbled. I heard him gasp.

"Veh?" He exclaimed. "Really?"

"Yes." I said. "And I thought you felt the same."

"Well," He started. "You were my best friend. So I was sad to see you go. But I didn't think of you that way. Sorry."

"No," I said. "I understand. But if you were a boy, why did you dress like that?"

"What?" He asked. "You mean this?" He pulled out a small book from who knows where. In it, he showed a small portrait of the Italy I knew. Green dress and all. "Did you not like my clothes?"

"Um, that's not what I meant…" I mumbled. "But it made you look like a girl..."

My brothers were staring at the portrait in shock. Prussia started laughing. "Oh boy!" He said. "I remember you now! I always saw you when I was stalking Austria!" He laughed more. Germany simply had his face in his hands.

Italy rubbed his head. "Really?" He asked. "I didn't know that… Sorry! But hey," He leaned closer to me. "Was I a pretty girl?"

I felt my face warm up. "Um…" I couldn't think of what to say. Of course, the Italy I had known was beautiful. But I couldn't say that to this man here!

"Quit it, you idiot!" Germany pulled Italy off the bed. He picked him up by his collar. "Do want me to beat you even senseless-er!?" Italy started crying. I almost stopped Germany, but I the remembered that Italy wasn't a little girl. Prussia just sat by laughing the entire time.

"Oh man," Prussia said. "This just turned out so great… Keeseesee…"

"Shut up, Bruder!" Germany yelled, slapping Prussia's head.

Chaos commenced.

Prussia began hitting Germany back, and the two started fighting. Germany was fighting while still holding Italy. Italy reached into his jacket and pulled a white flag from an inner pocket. He started waving it, blubbering like a madman. My two brothers starting yelling at each other, using quite a colorful vocabulary. Some of it I was familiar with, some I haven't heard.

I couldn't do anything but hold my head.

Some nurses came in just then. There were two large men behind them. The young woman I first saw was in front of the group.

"Sirs," She said. "If you don't stop right now, we will have to ask you to leave. This is a hospital. The patients need silence."

My brothers stopped mid-swing. They looked at each other, at the nurses, at me, and back again. The stepped back from each other, sitting in their seats. Germany dropped Italy on the ground. Italy stood up and ran to a chair in the far corner of the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay, sir?" The nurse asked me.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm fine, thank you." She nodded, and left with the other nurses and big men. As soon as the door was closed, I turned my glare to the two in front of me. "Can you please," I started. "Learn to control yourselves? Can you please not fight?" Germany gasped.

"A-uh…" Germany sputtered. "B-but Italy started it!" He pointed to the blubbering man in the corner.

I sighed. "Germany," I said. "You were the one who started fighting."

"B-but he was making you uncomfortable!" Germany protested. "And I hit Prussia to try and keep him in line! He was the one who hit back!"

"Germany." I said. "You ALL need to learn self-control."

Germany huffed, defeated. "Yes, Bruder."

"Yeah, whatever." Prussia said.

"_Waaah_!" Italy cried. "_I'm sorry I promise I'll be good don't be mad at meee!"_ He said this all very quickly. Again, reminding me of long ago… _Stop that!_ I mentally scolded myself. _Things are different now. Italy is a grown man! There is no way!._

"We're Sorry, Bruder," Germany said, surprising me. I looked up at him. "We shouldn't be causing you stress after you've been asleep for so long. We'll be good." Italy stopped his babbling. All three smiled at me, at various levels. I smiled back at them.

Thank you." I said to them. "This world is so crazy, and unfamiliar. I'm glad to have you guys with me." Germany blushed slightly, as did I.

"Don't worry, bro." Prussia said. "Your awesome big Bruder is here to help you!" He pulled me closer to him with one arm.

"Veh!" Italy exclaimed. "We can all help you!"

"Ja," Germany said. "You'll get used to it in no time."

I looked down, feeling myself blush. I felt my eyes start to sting. I closed my eyes, as the moisture built up. I brought my small hands to my face, as the tears escaped. I couldn't believe I was surrounded by people who loved me like this. They cared so much for me. It made me feel so awful for abandoning them, so long ago.

"_I'm sorry."_ I said hoarsely.

"What are you crying for?" Prussia asked. "You're starting to freak me out!"

"I fell so bad." I answered, fighting for control of my voice. "You all care so much. And I just left you alone. I made you sad, I hadn't the right…" My voice started to break. I cleared my throat.

"Aw, it's okay!" Prussia said. "At least you're here now!"

"He's right." Germany agreed. "You're here with us now. You're still alive. That's all we could ask for." Germany gave me a small smile.

"Yeah!" Italy chimed in. "Besides, it's not your fault that you disappeared! It was a mystery!" I looked at Italy, I could hear covered pain in his voice. He didn't know how I was hurt? Well, I suppose he didn't even know I was alive. I suppose he wouldn't know who defeated me.

"Actually," I started. "You should know-" Prussia and Germany both covered my mouth, giving me a stern look. They gave me an almost unnoticed shake of their heads. They removed their hands. _They don't want me to tell Italy?_ I didn't know why, but I would respect their wishes. Italy looked oblivious, humming to himself.

"Well, anyways," I tried again. "I suppose that if it hadn't happened, then you wouldn't be here." I looked at Germany. He blushed slightly.

"I suppose you're right…"

"Yeah!" Italy agreed. "He's right, Germany! And Holy Rome," He came closer to the bed and bent down so that he was eye level with me. "I know this might have been awkward for you. But we can still be friends, right?" He opened his eyes, a rare sight. His eyes were so big, shiny, and pleading. He looked like a child. I smiled.

"Of course, Italy." I replied. "Of course we can still be friends. Best friends."

Italy jumped up. "Yippee!" He cried. "Oh, I'll teach you about everything you need to know! I can teach you how to make pasta, and how to flirt with girls! But I'll definitely show you how to make pasta!" He jumped up and down as he said this. When he actually stopped bouncing, I could see that his eyes were glistening. I definitely caused him pain. I'm just going to have to make amends.

While Italy was jumping around, I pulled Prussia closer. "_Why didn't you want me to tell Italy about France?"_ I whispered.

"_I'll tell you later." _He whispered back.

That night, they all slept in the hospital room in various positions. Italy slept on the floor, using his jacket as a pillow. Germany slept on a chair in the corner, with his feet on a second chair. Prussia slept in a chair right next to my cot, with his head and arms on the mattress. I was the last to fall asleep.

I looked around at the people closest to me. My big brother. My little brother. My best friend. I couldn't wait to get to know them better. I may not be a nation anymore, but neither was Prussia(much to my surprise). I will be able to go on.

I went to sleep, thinking only of the future.

* * *

**Tada! I'm finishing the real last chapter as we speak! (Unless it's already up. Then nevermind.)**

**It's so hard to write for the characters, give them a slightly different feel, but keeping them in character!**

**I could honestly say that I made myself laugh writing some of these parts. **

**Anyways! I need to finish the last chapter!**


	5. A New Life

**Here we go! Last chapter! I mean it this time! ( when HRE describes the music, listen to "Mein Gott")**

**I used music for inspiration for a lot of the story. When I was writing sad memory scenes for the brothers, I listened to sad songs like Brothers, and Nothing I Won't Give(Vic Mignogna) When I had to write lines for Prussia, I would listen to Mein Gott. For fighting scenes, I listened to 21 Guns(Green Day) So basically, music really helps!**

**Anyway.**

**Story finale!**

* * *

_5. A New Life_

* * *

The next morning, I was allowed to leave. Prussia left early to get something from his house. When he came back, he revealed to have grabbed me a set of my clothes.

I was surprised. "Why did you keep this? I asked him.

He grinned sheepishly. "I always kept it. Just in case…" Again with this pain in my heart…

I hugged the clothes tighter. "Thank you." I said. "Just let me get changed!" I went into the bathroom to put on my familiar belongings. Brown pants, black tunic, boots, black cloak, and my black hat. I came out of the bathroom to see that only Prussia was in the room. "Where did Germany and Italy go?" I asked.

"They're waiting for us outside." Prussia informed me. "Let's not keep them waiting!"

"Right." We left the room, went down a hall, and came to what Prussia called an elevator. It appeared to be a large silver wardrobe built into the wall. However that was not the case. When we got to the bottom floor, I felt somewhat woozy. I shook my legs out as we stepped out of the elevator. As we neared the front entrance, I noticed Prussia hand a small rectangle in his hand. I recognized it as another cell phone. He was holding it up. "Prussia?" I asked. "What are you dong with that?"

He grinned at me. "You'll see." I didn't like the sound of that. We went outside to see Italy and Germany facing away from us. I walked toward them, while Prussia walk at an angle, moving farther away.

"Sorry for the wait!" I called. "Are we ready to go yet?" They turned around to look at me. As soon as Italy saw me, he started crying again. He ran at me, and nearly crushed with his hug. He was blubbering, and jabbering in Italian. Prussia was giggling, pointing his phone at us.

Germany ignored this. "Yes, we're ready." He answered my question. "I'll just go get the car." He left around the corner of the building.

"Um," I said, struggling from Italy's embrace. "What's Germany doing? What's a car?" Italy suddenly stopped crying, and pulled back.

"You're going to love this, Holy Rome!" Italy said, clapping his hands. Just then, a shiny black… _Thing_ came up. It was shorter then an adult, but almost twice as tall as me. It had strange angles, and what appeared to be eyes.I ran behind Italy, not sure what I was looking at. Italy laughed, and picked me up.

"Haha! You're so silly, Holy Rome!" He carried me towards the thing. "It's called a car! It's harmless! See? Germany's inside!" What appeared to be a window moved down, into the car. Germany stuck his head out.

"It's okay, Holy Rome." Germany said. "You can get in. It'll be used to transport us to my house." I was still confused.

"How?" I asked.

Prussia came closer to me, giggling. "It's kind of like a carriage, but it doesn't need horses." Prussia said. "It runs on electricity, like our cell phones!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Well," Germany said. "More or less."

"Come on, Holy Rome!" Italy said. "We'll sit in the back!" Italy opened a door on the back half of the car, and sat me inside. He closed the door and went to the other side, sitting on that seat. He then reached over me and pulled on a strap, and fastened it over my torso. "You have to make sure to buckle up! It keeps you safe!"

"Uh," I started. "Okay… If you say so…" Prussia sat on the seat next to Germany. Germany had his hands on a sort of wheel. "What's that for?" I asked pointing to it.

"Veh!" Italy started. Did he always have that verbal tic? "That's the steering wheel. Pretend it's the reins. It turns the tires, which are kind of like the horses. And he steps on a pedal, which makes the tires go!" I vaguely understood what he was saying. I nodded, pretending I got it.

As it turns out, riding in a car was kind of fun. If not completely terrifying. There were so many other cars, all kinds! I amused myself looking at all the colors and shapes of the cars. Though I nearly had a heart attack on multiple occasions.

Finally, eventually, we made it to Germany's house. When we got out of the car, my legs felt a bit weak. I shook them out, trying to get my footing. Italy stretched as he got out, as did Prussia.

"Well," Germany said. "This is my house. What do you think?" I looked up at the mansion. _And I thought my house was big…_

"It's beautiful…" I replied.

"Good." Germany said. "Because you'll be living here."

"What?" I asked, turning around.

Germany smiled. "Ja. Along with Prussia and myself. And Italy visits all the time, so you two will get to hang out a lot."

"Come on, Holy Rome!" Italy said, pulling my hand. "Let's go find your room!" We ran inside. I was given one of the many extra rooms in the house. The room was spacious, paneled with dark wood. There was both a wardrobe and dresser, and I had my own bathroom. The bed was huge, with a canopy, and the softest pillows that I felt in a long time. I sighed as I tested out the bed.

Prussia came in with an armload of clothes. "Hey bro!" He said as he dumped his load onto my bed. "The awesome me brought more of your clothes! But we'll have to make sure to get you some new ones too!"

I looked at the clothes on the bed. _He really kept all of this?_ I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." I said.

"Ah." He said, waving his hand. "What are big bruders for? Hurry up you two, we're going to have dinner soon!"

Italy perked up at this. "Are we having pasta?" He asked.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "No." He said. Italy's face dropped a bit. "We're having an awesome _German_ dinner to welcome back our _German_ brother. We're having awesome wurst, and mashed potatoes."

Italy smiled again. "Okay!" He said. "I like wurst anyway!" Italy ran off, presumably for the kitchen.

I looked up at my brother. "Prussia?" I asked. He smiled down at me. "Can you tell me why I couldn't tell Italy about France?" His smile dropped. He sat down on the bed next to me.

"Well," He began. "You see, it's actually really important that Italy doesn't find out that it was France. Because you see, France is actually Italy's older brother."

I gasped. "Really?" I asked. That would explain France's strange behavior when I mentioned Italy.(A part from the other story I wrote.)

Prussia nodded. "Yes. The two still have a decent bond, and I don't want to ruin that. It would break Italy's heart. So please, it's best if Italy doesn't find out."

I nodded. "I understand. Well, that explains why he didn't kill me. He said that he couldn't kill me, because I was friends with Italy. It makes sense now."

Prussia sat up. "Really? That's interesting… Anyways!" He stood up quickly. "Let's go eat!" He walked quickly out of the room. I got up and followed him, realizing that I still had no idea where anything was. He was fast, but I was able to keep my eye on him, and I made it to the kitchen. Italy and Prussia were both sitting at the table, while Germany was putting dishes on the table.

I walked over to the table. Both the table and the chairs were very tall, more so than the average set. I tried to get in one of the chairs, but it was extremely difficult. When Prussia saw me struggling, he lifted me by the back of my tunic, sitting me in the chair. I felt my face heat up as he did so, but I couldn't have done it on my own.

Germany uncovered the dishes. Indeed, there were a few varieties of sausages, and potato product. It all smelled wonderful. Germany served the food to each person.

When Italy had his food, he held his fork and said, "Itidakimasu!" Everyone at the table looked at him. Italy smiled. "Japan taught me that! You're supposed to say it before you eat!"

"Right…" Germany said. "Well, dig in everybody."

After we ate, Italy left, saying that he had to go visit his brother. "I'll visit tomorrow!" He called behind his shoulder.

"Bye!" We all called back. We all went inside for the night. It was late, so we all set off for bed. I was able to find my sleeping shirt in my pile of clothes. I changed into that, then put the rest away. I lay down in my bed, and tried to fall asleep.

I couldn't. I tried my best. I turned this way and that, tried clearing my head, but nothing worked. I eventually gave up. I decided to go see if Prussia was still awake. I found the door to his room.

I knocked softly, but I didn't hear an answer. I knocked a little louder, but still didn't hear a thing. I decided to go inside. I slowly turned the knob. I peeked inside, to see that Prussia was nowhere near asleep. He was still wearing his uniform, and had his lights on. He was lying on his bed, with something covering his ears. He had one knee up, with his other leg on top. He was humming to himself, occasionally saying the word "awesome" out loud. He was swinging his foot to some kind of beat. His eyes were closed.

I walked into his room and to his bed. I cleared my throat, trying to get his attention. When this didn't work, I proceeded to climb up his bed. He still seemed to not notice. I crawled over to him and tapped his shoulder.

He jumped at my touch. "Bwah!" He exclaimed. "You scared the awesome me, Holy Rome!" I apologized. "It's alright." He said. "What did you need?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came to see if you were still awake." I said. "I didn't need anything specific. What's that?" I asked, pointing to the object hanging around his neck. It's what he had over his ears.

"This?" He asked. "These are headphones. I'm listening to music."

"Really? How?"

"Here, I'll show you" He put the headphones over my ears. He showed where they connected to his cell phone. He tapped the phone a few times, then I heard music in my head. I jumped at first, then relaxed. The music that came from the headphones was nice at first. (Listen to "Mein Gott")

It started out with a melody on the piano, followed by a set of strings. It reminded me of when Austria used to play. Then, the song suddenly picked up tempo, and instruments were added that I didn't recognize. It scared me at first, but it felt strangely comforting. Then someone started singing. The rough voice was familiar… I glanced at Prussia, raising my eyebrows. He grinned pointing to himself.

The song was quite dramatic. It included the usual vocabulary of my brother. Meaning, every other line had the word "awesome" in it. I was actually impressed that my brother could sing. Somewhat, at least. The song finished. I handed the headphones back to Prussia.

"Well?" He asked. "What did you think?"

"Very… Interesting." I said.

He laughed. "Keeseesee… I know. I'm awesome. So, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know." We thought about it for a while. Prussia ended up telling me stories. He told me fairytales that had sprung up in the last few hundred years.

Once he finally ran out of stories, we were stuck again. "Hey." He said. "Want to bug West?"

"What?" I asked. "Oh, you mean Germany. I don't want to be a bother to him."

"Aw, come on." He pleaded. "Let's at least try to hang out with him."

Prussia ended up picking me up and carrying me to Germany's room. He arranged his face into a pout before entering his rom. He knocked.

"What is it?" I heard Germany say quietly. Prussia opened the door, still holding me.

"Hey, West." Prussia started. He talked slow, in a pleading sort of way. "Holy Rome can't sleep."

Germany sat up. "Is that so?" He looked very different from earlier. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, and his hair was loose. It hung over his forehead, rather than slicked back, and stuck up in spots.

"Yeah." Prussia said. "Even the awesome me couldn't get him to sleep." _Is that what the stories were for?_ "So I figured that if we combine our awesome, then we could help him sleep."

Germany sighed. "And what do you have in mind, bruder?"

"I thought if he slept with both of us, he'd feel safer." I thought about his last statement. I suppose it was true. I did feel at ease with them around. It would be nice to spend the night together…

"I don't want to be a bother, Germany." I said.

"Not at all," Germany replied. "I don't mind. Come on." Germany slid to one side of his bed, and folded the opposite corner of the sheet down. Prussia sat me down near Germany.

"Aww, look at you too!" Prussia caught a picture of us with his phone. "You look just like each other!" He showed us the picture. It was true. We had the same hair and eyes. There was even a similarity in our expressions. "Now, move over!"

Prussia slid next to me and kicked his boots off. He took off his jacket, then pulled the blanket up. Germany sighed, but he lay down as well. I was sitting between the two. "Come on, Holy Rome." Prussia said. "Lay down and get to sleep."

"Okay…" I lay down between my brothers, and pulled the blanket up to my chin. I lay there for a few minutes, but still couldn't fall asleep.

Prussia noticed. "Hey, West." He said. "Let's sing."

"What?" Germany asked.

"You know, like the songs I used to sing to you when you were little." Prussia thought for a second. "Ah, I got it! Let's sing, "_Guten Abend, gute Nacht." _(Listen to it as you read it)

"Very well." They scooted a bit closer to me, and began to sing a lullaby in German. Their deep voices and thick accents were very soothing to listen too… (translation in author's note)

_"Guten Abend, gute Nacht,_

_mit Rosen bedacht,_

_mit Näglein besteckt,_

_schlüpf unter die Deck:_

_Morgen früh, wenn Gott will,_

_wirst du wieder geweckt,_

_morgen früh, wenn Gott will,_

_wirst du wieder geweckt._

_Guten Abend gute Nacht,_

_von Englein bewacht,_

_die zeigen im Traum_

_dir Christkindleins Baum:_

_Schlaf nur selig und süß,_

_schau im Traum's Paradies,_

_schlaf nur selig und süß,_

_schau im Traum's Paradies."_

I fell asleep as they repeated the first verse. I knew, that I was going to live a good life with my brothers. It will be hard. I have a lot I need to learn. But I know that they love me.

I went to sleep, with thoughts of bliss.

**The End**

* * *

_ AFTERWORD_

_I imagine that Austria and Hungary will visit in a few days. HRE will become close with his brothers. HRE and Italy will become good friends, and both end up with pretty girls. Italy will be HRE's Best-Man at his wedding._

* * *

**AN: **

**All done! That took forever to write! It's tomorrow now! **

**I was having a hard time deciding how to make it flow right!**

**Fun fact: I actually considered having HRE die in the end, but I thought that it would be mean to end it like that after all the happy scenes I wrote!**

**I'm considering writing short stories with HRE's future life. What do you think? Should I attempt it? If I did, I would just post them to this story as more chapters. Vote in the poll!**

**Also! I want ideas for more stories! Give me inspiration! Hetalia would be preferable!**

**So, I didn't know any German lullabies. I googled one real quick, and the lyrics were really sweet, so I grabbed it. Here's the translation.**

**Good evening, good night,  
Bedecked with roses,  
Adorned with cloves*,  
Slip under the covers.  
Tomorrow morn, if God wills,  
You'll awake once again.  
Tomorrow morn, if God wills,  
You'll awake once again.**

**Good evening, good night,**  
**Little angels watch over;**  
**In a dream they show**  
**You a Christmas tree.**  
**Sleep only blessed and sweet,**  
**See paradise in your dream.**  
**Sleep only blessed and sweet,**  
**See paradise in your dream.**

**Youtube it. You'll recognize it.**

**Thank you for reading this far! What should I write next? Give me ideas!**

**Be sure to check out my other story, "Holy Rome? Who's That?"**

**Love to everyone!**


	6. Unexpected Reunions (Part 1)

**Hello everyone! **

**Do you know what this is? Yep! It's an extra chapter! *French horns play* I know that probably a lot of people have been waiting for me to update ANYTHING, and I'm so sorry! But, here's a present for waiting! Hooray!**

**Also, I've been thinking about my inconsistencies with the story. For instance, after some actual research(which is rare for me), I learned that the HRE did NOT fall over 1,000 years ago, but actually a few hundred years ago. But, I wrote it the other way, so we'll all have to deal with it. TT^TT**

**Another one is that I wrote them to be in their WWII uniforms, even though it's modern times. That was just because it was the only outfits I could think of, and I keep having to write without internet reference because my laptop hates me. But don't worry, they won't wear them after this. (Except for Austria. I love his outfit ^u^ )**

**Anyways, onto the story!**

**This chapter takes place immediately after the end of the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Extra 1. Unexpected** **Reunions**(Part 1)_

* * *

"Holy Rome!"

I sat upright in the bed, hearing a loud voice call my name. I looked around myself, remembering where I was.

I was in Germany's bed, with my brothers on either side of me. I remembered coming here yesterday, and Germany and Prussia singing me to sleep. I blushed a bit at the memory, feeling childish.

"Holy Rome! Are you here?" The voice called again. I recognized it as Italy. _What's he doing here?_ I thought to myself.

Hearing Italy the second time, Germany woke up abruptly. _"Was ist dieser Idiot…"_ He asked himself quietly in German.

Just then, Italy burst through the door, holding what I assumed was a cell phone. "Germany! I can't find-" He stopped when he saw me. Or rather, saw us. He smiled hugely at first, but it changed into a sad frown. "Germany, you had a sleepover and didn't call me?" I had to admit that I was completely surprised at what came out of his mouth. Was he seriously upset about not staying over, even though it was his decision to leave last night?

Germany merely sighed. "Italy, stop being an idiot." He said. "Holy Rome wasn't used to this house yet, and couldn't sleep. That's it, not a sleepover."

Italy smiled at this. "Okay, that's good to hear!" He exclaimed. "Brothers bonding over a shared bed, just like my _fratello_ and me! Speaking of my _fratello_, Romano just brought a bunch of tomatoes from big brother Spain's house! So now we have plenty for marinara sauce, which goes so well with pasta! Speaking of pasta, should I make some for breakfast? It's the best way to start the day! In fact many-"

"ITALY!" Germany shouted, interrupting the Italian's strange rant about pasta, making the small man jump. "Quit being an idiot, and just tell me what you're here for!"

Italy relaxed, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, my medication is wearing off… Ve…" Italy trailed off, staring into space before speaking again. Once he did, he was flailing his arms all over the place. "Ah! Anyways! Holy Rome! I've got something to tell you! After I told _mia fratello Romano_ about you, he went on one of his rants, and he was yelling everywhere! Then he started running all over Europe, yelling at anyone he thought was fitting! I'm talking about big brother Spain, big brother France, Seborga, Mr. Austria, Ms. Hungary, and all the other Germanics! And boy, was he really loud! He was really yelling the crap out of everything-"

"Italy." Prussia interrupted, an amused look on his face. I didn't even see him wake up, since when was he conscious? "Your point?"

Italy stopped flailing at Prussia's interruption. "Right," He said smiling as he started talking again. "So anyways, Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary called me this morning, interrupting my _siesta_, and said that they want to see you!"

My eyes widened at the news. "Really?" I asked. I thought back to the two young adults. Though they were under my rule, they had taken care of me. "When?"

"They want to come over at noon!" Both Germany and Prussia sighed at the news of our company.

Prussia groaned as he stood up. "Guess I have to get ready for the prissy brat," He muttered under his breath. "That's so unawesome…"

Germany rolled his eyes. "You still have almost six hours," He said to his older brother. "It's not that big of a hurry."

"Whatever." Prussia mumbled as he left the room.

Germany sighed at Prussia's attitude, then turned to me. "Well, I suppose that now is a good time to eat as any." He said as he stood up. "Shall we?" I nodded, swinging myself over the side of the bed. "Will you be joining us, Italy?" Germany asked, rolling his head in the direction of said Italian.

"_Si_!" Italy exclaimed excitedly. "Germany! Can I make pasta for breakfast?"

Germany merely sighed heavily, putting a hand to his forehead as he walked out of his room.

* * *

**AN:**

**Well, I was going to make this chapter nice and long, including the entire visit. But, I'm really tired. So for now, I let you have this so you know that I HAVE NOT ABANDONED YOU! **

**(The all caps there was an accident, but it looks awesome. I think I'll leave it. XP)**

**So anyways, sorry it was so short, especially after so long. I'll start working on the rest as soon as I can, though. That will include the visit, and such. And I do have some planned out, so that'll be fun!**

**If you want me to cover anything in the extra chapters, let me know, and I'll try to work it in!**

**I plan on doing quite a few until I have left a satisfactory ending. So… This will include a few time skips. I've even figured out a pairing for HRE ^u^ But my favorite pairing for Italy happens to be Fem!Germany, so.. I'll have to work that out… :/**

**Translations;**

**(German)**

_Was ist dieser Idiot… _**- What is that idiot…**

**PS. Don't worry about grammatical errors and misspellings. I'll proofread my stories five more times after I post it. That's what I did with all my other chapters… LOL But feel free to correct my German. I don't know much, so I have to resort to Google...**


End file.
